Red Coat
|-|CeCe Drake= |-|Alison DiLaurentis= "Evil" Red Coat 'is apparently the former leader and formerly in charge of The A-Team. She joined Mona Vanderwaal for a partnership of A, and eventually overtook it from Mona. She is seen by the liars very briefly, and sneaks away before being caught. She is discovered to be CeCe Drake, who wants revenge because she thinks the Liars had something to do with the stunt Alison pulled at a frat party, resulting in her getting expelled from college. Aria kicks her Ali-mask off, revealing her identity. She then falls, to what seems her death, but escapes when the girls don't notice. '"Good Red Coat" is Alison DiLaurentis in diguise to hide from the person who is trying to hurt her. Carla Grunwald revealed Alison is indeed alive, furthur suggesting she is Alison. She appears to be helping her old friends, and always saves them when they're in trouble. In Grave New World, Alison shows herself to the Liars and warns them saying she wants to come back home, but they must help her; then Ali asks Hanna to remember what she told to her in the hospital and disappears, few seconds before an hurt-handed Ezra finds the girls. Physical Appearance Red Coat is shown to be a female in a red trench coat, black long sleeved shirt, black leggings, black gloves, and black high heels. She also sometimes is shown sporting red nail polish. Red Coat is always seen with long, wavy blonde hair. CeCe wears an "Alison" Mask. The red coat originated from Vivian Darkbloom, Alison's alter-ego. Pretty Dirty Secrets TrAde Off Red Coat is briefly seen wandering around the Halloween Spooktacular Store while Lucas Gottesman receives a phone call. Take notice that the Red Coat looks different than the one Red Coat usually wears. Its longer, and Red Coat usually wears a short Red Trench coat. Also, this person is wearing sneakers when Red Coat usually wears black heels. She probably was CeCe Drake. CAll Security Someone leaves a voicemail for Garrett, and the person heavily breathes. This person could be Red Coat. Series |-|Season 2= UnmAsked At the end of this episode, when Mona is sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium, she receives a visit from someone wearing a red trench coat similar to the one Vivian Darkbloom wore. Mona looks up at her and says "I did everything you asked me to". It's later learned this was CeCe, but Mona hallucinated her as Alison. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Hanna visits Mona in Radley Sanitarium thinking that her visits are helping. Mona turns and smiles, and Hanna thinks she's smiling at her, but she realizes Mona is actually smiling at the chair behind her. Mona hallucinates Alison sitting there in a red coat, with her natural blonde haircolor, reading "Lolita." Mona and the audience can see her, but Hanna can't. Blood Is The New Black We see Red Coat once more wearing a red hoodie. She is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says to Red Coat, "So, are you buying this for a team?" (CeCe) The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of the "A-Team." The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona, (most likely) talking to Red Coat on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans." Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if the caller was Red Coat. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl has disappeared. (CeCe) In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in "A's" lair. Mona refers to someone by saying, "They need to understand she's in charge." Which means that Red Coat is a female. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Red Coat is seen in A's Lair using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and red nail polish. (CeCe) Dead to Me Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the "A-Team." She remembers that Red Coat had blonde hair. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. (CeCe) Hot Water Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. She manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. (CeCe) Out of Sight, Out of Mind Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However, she quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. (CeCe) I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while she, Hanna, and Emily are in the morgue posing as candy strippers. Aria follows her, almost catching her before she slips into an elevator and escapes. (CeCe) A DAngerous GAme At The Thornhill Lodge, Mona is heard talking on the phone to Red Coat who is flying over them in a plane, while Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Toby are working on a plan to reveal her identity. Spencer sees Red Coat (CeCe) get off the plane, and thinks it is Alison. After Toby and Spencer leave, the girls sneak in and corner Mona, but the cabin is suddenly on fire and Mona tells the girls it's Red Coat's doing. Locked inside, they urgently try to find a way out, and Mona reveals she does not know who Red Coat is. Red Coat (Alison) salvages the girls from the fire. Hanna wakes up groggily and sees Alison staring at her in the red coat. A moment later, shes gone. Mona and Spencer also claim they saw Ali, and they all draw the conclusion that Red Coat is Alison. Mona reveals Red Coat wears an "Alison" Mask, meaning it could have just looked like Alison. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Red Coat did not have a physical appearance in this episode, but her coat is seen (with no hood) in the rubble at the Lodge. Under The Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Lt. Linda Tanner concerning a video that she received. The video featured someone wearing the red coat while wearing an "Emily" Mask, holding up a 'Guilty' sign. (CeCe) Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown at the time whether he was lying or not. Into the Deep Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house and goes under the porch and unscrews a panel, leading to a secret place. She then enters. (CeCe) The Mirror Has Three Faces Red Coat is seen entering Alison's old room. Hanna goes in there, and sees Alison's old jewelry box. In the reflection of the mirror inside the box, you see Red Coat wearing the "Alison" Mask staring at Hanna, but she doesn't notice. Also, Mrs. DiLaurentis and Emily find Red Coat's secret room - in Mrs. DiLaurentis' basement . It's a mess, filled with trash everywhere. Emily then notices holes in the ceiling of the room, and she realizes someone has been spying on her. (CeCe) Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is seen in A's lair with a bunch of photos of the liars and Alison. A red coat is seen sitting on her chair. At the hoedown, Red Coat is there but runs away. Spencer and Emily see someone moving in the pile of hay, and dig through. All that's left is the red coat. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, Someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill, waiting to kill Emily. The girls see Red Coat run into the sawmill, and they try to get Emily out. Red Coat turns off the sawmill, saving Emily's life. The girls are about to chase Red Coat, when they see another Red Coat run up the stairs of the sawmill. Aria chases the Red Coat running up the stairs, while Spencer chases the one that saved Emily's life. Aria kicks her Red Coat's mask off, and it is CeCe Drake. She is the one that probably trapped Emily in the coffin. Spencer tries to chase the other Red Coat, and notices she keeps stopping, as if she wanted her to follow her. She leads Spencer into finding A's real lair. Spencer believes this Red Coat is Alison. Carla Grunwald also reveals Alison is alive, further proving Alison is the second Red Coat. Grave New World The Liars crash the Ravenswood cemetery party in order to find the other Red Coat (whom they believe is Alison), before A does. In the beginning, they see Red Coat but they lose her trail. They find a secret mansion and attempt to look for Red Coat in there, but fail. Ezra drives the girls back to Rosewood (unbeknownst to the fact Ezra is A). The girls hear a branch snap and see Red Coat run away. The girls run towards her, and see Red Coat standing there. She takes off her hood, and turns around. It is Alison. She says she wants to come home, but needs their help. She takes off when Ezra shows up. Appearances (16/95) Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked Season 3 (9/24) *Blood Is The New Black *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead To Me *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *I'm Your Puppet *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (6/24) *Under The Gun *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Grave New World Identity CeCe Drake In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't," its revealed CeCe is the "bad" Red Coat. Aria beats CeCe up, and CeCe falls over the railing, but Aria hangs on to her. However, CeCe's sleeve rips and she falls. The girls run to her, and assume she is dead. When they turn around, CeCe's body is gone, meaning either her dead body was dragged away, or she got up and is alive. Spencer then tells the girls she was chasing another Red Coat, who she believes is Alison. Evil Red Coat (CeCe) also wore the Emily Mask when she held up a sign that read: "GUILTY" Alison DiLaurentis In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" the girls go to Ravenswood and see that there were two Red Coat, Spencer follows one of the Red Coat, who she thinks is Ali (the "good" Red Coat) because she appears to be helping The Liars, and she leads Spencer to A's Main Lair. Spencer shows The Liars the Lair and a female eye is seen watching the girls through the wall, presumably Alison. After the girls leave the Lair, they run into Carla Grunwald who tells the girls Alison was reaching out of the ground and she pulled Alison out, saving her life, proving Alison is alive. Red Coat #2 is confirmed to be Alison in Grave New World. 3rd Red Coat? In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" when the girls saw Red Coat running she was wearing gloves, when CeCe fell and was caught by Aria, CeCe had no gloves '''''and when Ali turned off the machine about to literally cut Emily in half she had no gloves on, '''''which means the 3rd Red Coat was the one wearing the Emily mask since that Red Coat had gloves on. Notes *Red Coat has two indentities: One is CeCe Drake, who is working for A (possibly Ezra Fitz, or she could be -A. herself). She was revealed in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." The other is Alison DiLaurentis, who is revealed to be alive, and she is hiding from A, while also trying to help her friends. Red Coat #2 was confirmed in "Grave New World" to be Alison DiLaurentis. *In the episode UnmAsked we see, in the background, a blonde girl in a red dress and a mask walking past Mona Vanderwaal and was seen behind Paige and Emily. in addition, in Mona's Lair, there SEEMS to be a picture of a girl in a red dress or coat. It is possible that this girl in the red dress was Alison DiLaurentis keeping an eye on the Liars. Gallery Ali or CeCe in the Season 4 Halloween Episode.png Ali Season 4 Halloween Ep.png CeCe.png|CeCe Drake as the "Bad" Red Coat CeCe Now You See Me Now You Don't.png|CeCe Drake CeCe vs. Aria.png|CeCe vs. Aria Red Coat Avatar.png|CeCe Drake in "The Mirror Has Three Faces" in the DiLaurentis House IMG_3746.PNG IMG_3753.PNG IMG 3772.PNG IMG 3771.PNG IMG 3770.PNG IMG 3768.PNG IMG 3767.PNG IMG 3763.PNG IMG 3925.PNG IMG 3924.PNG IMG 3917.PNG IMG 3916.PNG IMG 3914.PNG IMG 3913.PNG Redcoatcece281.png Pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-19.jpg Admksmdkdm.jpg Media Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Anonymous Characters Category:A Team Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets